headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
MCU/D
Darcy Lewis Darcy Lewis is a political science major who worked as an intern for astrophysicist Jane Foster. Darcy accompanied Jane and her colleague, Erik Selvig, out to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to study unexplained atmospheric phenomena. Darcy was driving the van as they drove out into the desert and struck a man who they later discovered was the exiled Asgardian, Thor. Thor came to rather quickly, but stumbled about in a threatening manner, so Darcy zapped him with her taser. When questioned about this course of action, she defended herself by saying, "What? He was freaking me out!" Later, cooler heads prevailed and Darcy began to take a shine to Thor. She was amused when they were out at a diner and Thor began smashing coffee mugs on the floors. Darcy snapped a picture of him with her cell phone and put it on Facebook. When Thor began describing his connection to his mystic hammer, Mjolnir, Darcy mis-pronounced it and began referring to it as "Mew Mew". A few years later, Darcy was still working for Jane Foster, and they were operating out of London, England. By this point, they had lost contact with Erik Selvig, who had since suffered a mental breakdown following the Battle of New York. As Darcy put it, "He went banana balls". Darcy decided to acquire her own intern at this time named Ian Boothby, though Darcy preferred to just call him "Intern", as if that were his name. Continuing to track spatial anomalies, they found another such phenomenon in the middle of an empty, abandoned complex. Some children had discovered the anomaly and showed them by dropping an item from an upper level and watching it disappear without ever reaching the ground, only to have it reappear above them. While Jane was astounded by such a marvel, Darcy found it incredibly amusing as if it were a new toy and tried to get Jane, and then Ian, to give her their shoe so she could drop it into the anomaly. Ian however, decided to throw their car keys into the spatial rift, leaving them stranded. Jane Foster on the other hand was exposed to an ancient instrument of power called the Aether and was transported outside of space and time. Although she was only gone a few minutes by her reckoning, several hours had passed in the real world. When she eventually returned, Darcy was in a panic that Jane had been gone so long, and informed her that they were being arrested for trespassing on private property. Thor became aware of Jane's inexplicable disappearance and returned to Earth to investigate. Though it was raining, he opened a current to keep the rain from hitting Jane, though Darcy got soaked. Still, she was glad to see Thor again and commented, "Look at you. Still all muscly and everything". Darcy came to discover that the spatial anomaly was a by-product of a cosmological event known as the Convergence, in which all of the Nine Realms of Asgard would be aligned. This event enabled an evil Dark Elf named Malekith a chance to use the Aether to bring eternal darkness to the universe once again. Malekith's ongoing battles with Asgard brought his war-ship to Earth, where it began destroying parts of Greenwich and London. Darcy and Ian had reconnected with Erik Selvig by this point, who managed to regain a hold on his sanity. It was also during this stressful time that Darcy expressed a romantic attachment in Ian, which was reciprocated. He was also happy that she had stopped calling him Intern. Darcy, Selvig and Jane cobbled together a device that shunted Malekith's ship back to his homeworld of Svartalfheim, where he was crushed by the weight of his own damaged ship. Dark Aster Dark Elves Darkforce Darryl Darryl was a young African American male from New York City, New York. He practiced martial arts under the tutelage of Colleen Wing at the Chikara Dojo. Darryl was ambitious and began taking his skills to underground fight tournaments to earn money. Colleen admonished him when she learned of this, but ultimately ended up participating in the fights herself. When Darryl graduated from the dojo, he went to a special retreat run by Colleen's sensei, Bakuto. The retreat was actually a spiritual training ground with connections to The Hand. Colleen's friend, Danny Rand came to Bakuto's compound to help Colleen recover from some injuries. Darryl reunited with him and was excited to see Danny taking an interest in his new home. Debbie Debbie was a young woman who worked as a project head for Project Centipede - a top-secret think tank aimed at the development and enhancement of super-powers in gifted individuals for commerical use. Debbie's work held the interests of several august bodies including Hydra and Cybertek. Debbie's team appropriated the extremis enhancile and used it to bolster Mike Peterson's superhuman strength. This work earned her the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., though the failed at determining Debbie's involvement following their initial encounter with Peterson. Debbie had an operative named Raina go to Hong Kong to acquire a man named Chan Ho Yin, who had pyrokinesis. Chan Ho Yin's abilities enabled him to survive being injected with the otherwise unstable extremis. However, Debbie's work on Chan (dubbed "Scorch"), caused him to become murderously insane. He stalked Debbie down a corridor and completely incinerated her with a blast of plasma. Declan Research Center The Declan Research Center is a scientific research laboratory located in Santa Barbara. It is owned and operated by wealthy industrialist Doctor Evan Declan. Doctor Declan took a keen interest in the rise of super-powered individuals, some of whom have been referred to as "gifted", while others were marked as a strain of Inhumans. When an Inhuman mysteriously appeared in Oahu, Hawaii, Doctor Declan took measures to locate him. Delancey Denarian Destroyer Donald Blake Donald Blake was a physician who worked in a hospital in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. At some point, he was dating an astrophysicist named Jane Foster. The two later broke up, but Jane still held onto some of his clothes. While trying to help Thor avoid detection from the authorities, she gave him some of Donald's clothes and even forged an I.D. for him. Jane told Thor that Blake was a great doctor, but a terrible boyfriend. Later, when S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson met Thor, he sarcastically addressed him as "Donald", fully aware that this was an alias. Donnie Gill Dottie Underwood Drax Duffy Dum-E